Gakuen Life and Troubles
by Aurora Chen
Summary: The countries of the world have witnessed many hardships on the center of the world. Now a school is built there for the nations to attend. This is about their life there. Gakuen AU, Fem!Norway, Fem!UK, Fem!America, Fem!Finland. DenNor, FrUK, AmeRus, RomHun, SuFin, mentioned PruHun, past AusHun and SpainxAustria. More pairings and nations who are female inside. Rated T for Romano.
1. Chapter 1

**Gakuen AU, Fem!Norway, Fem!UK, Fem!America. DenNor, FrUK, AmeRus, RomHun, mentioned PruHun, past AusHun and SpainxAustria. More pairings and nations who are female inside.**

 **This story features the magic trio, the bad touch trio, the awesome trio, the newspaper club paparazzi, the nordics and many others. It also includes a variety of fem! nations because I think there aren't enough of them to make a school make sense.**

 **The classes of their school is divided into the West European, East European and West Asian, Asia-Pacific, African, Micronation, and American(As in the two continents) classes. Think of the Micronation class as the Elementary/Middle school. I would imagine the rest of the people to be in high school. I put Latvia and Moldova in the micronation class just because.**  
 **By the way, Alice Kirkland is England. I decided to make her the second oldest simply because I have the feeling that Scotland should be the oldest in their family. Then Ireland, then Wales. Of course then there's a young Sealand.**

In the Steilsson-Bondevik house

If anything put Emil Steilsson-Bondevik in a good mood at six thirty in the morning, it certainly wasn't a loud Dane called Mathias Køhler. He had woken to the sound of someone throwing rocks and other stuff at his window and knocking loudly at the Steilsson-Bondevik household door. When he went down to open the door, the hyperactive man invited himself in before and ruffled the younger boy's hair before younger boy could slam the door in his face like he wanted to.

"Nora's upstairs go bother her." There were only so many people that didn't shiver at the flat answer. Mathias was one of them.

"Aww, I couldn't visit my little buddy?" Mathias said both loudly and excitedly. Enough to wake up the entire quiet Nordic neighborhood.

"If you keep bothering me I'll kick you out of the house and slam the door in your face. Once home you can go back to sleep and not bother the rest of the neighborhood." The boy in his early teens said in an indoor voice, not bothering to add breaks in his sentences.

"But you know how bored I get! Especially with the midnight sun and everything!"*

"So go upstairs and bother Nora." Emil said, starting to show frustration in his voice. Mathias could do nothing but oblige and walk up the stairs. That, however, did not stop Mathias from ruffling his hair one last time and asking;

"Hey, you starting school in September right?" Emil nodded and no matter how oblivious Mathias was, he understood that that was the end of their one sided, friendly conversation. School was starting in only a short few days where Mathias can hopefully not bother him in.

Emil had been acquainted with Mathias ever since childhood through his sister and did not even need ears to know that Mathias was almost certainly walking up the stairs making as much sound as possible, not caring if his neighbors are asleep. Then again, Emil really wished he was deaf at this stage just so that he could go back to his wonderful and warm bed. It was a wonder that Nora Steilsson-Bondevik is still asleep. Emil climbed up the stairs and went to his own room and drifted back into sleep, hopefully not being woken up until nine in the morning. Also hopefully not by robbers because Mathias forgot to lock their door.

Mathias grinned when he opened the door to his friend's room. He mentally added an emphasis to his friend. Nothing more. Only thing is, he certainly didn't feel that way. However, the sight of Nora curled up on the side of her bed cutely with her arms wrapped around her blankets was far too cute for Mathias to resist. He crouched so that his face was level with her's and stole a quick kiss, careful not to wake what would no doubt be a grumpy person at this early in the morning. A grumpy Nora in the morning was certainly not something Mathias wanted to witness. Especially since the said girl needed at least three cups of coffee every morning, even when she woke up at nine o'clock. Mathias breathed out and half whispered, half sighed a;

"Someday I'll be able to do this when you're awake."

In the Kirkland house

"ALLISTOR! YOU BLOODY GIT!" Yep, waking up early was thing among the Kirkland siblings. They were currently 'enjoying' a their classic breakfast. The true enjoyment of the Kirkland siblings during meals came at the cost of Alice Kirkland, the second oldest addition of their family. Now, they were not sitting down like gentlemen and enjoying their breakfast like you would imagine. In fact Alice was currently chasing her older brother around the table. Bridget, the red-headed girl who was two full years younger than Alice was the only one who was actually eating. Dylan and Peter, the two youngest of the family, was laughing in enjoyment. And although Bridget was eating, she was also laughing at the agony of Alice. If you, my dear reader are currently wondering what happened, let's just say Alice doesn't like pictures of her undergarments sent to Francis Bonnefoy.

"DELETE IT OR ELSE I WILL BLOODY MURDER YOU!"

"But my dear sister, Francis has probably already sent it to Gilbert and Antonio, who probably sent it to Mathias who probably sent it to the entire Nordic neighborhood, Amelia and Lovino. Before long, the entire western half of the world will have it." Allistor said matter-of-factly to his sister, only one year younger than himself. At this point, Alice's chasing had already slowed down to listen to her brother. When Allistor made the point that half the world already has it, Alice's chasing continued.

Eventually though, the chasing slowed down after Allistor had bought enough time (at least he hoped) for Francis to send the pictures of Alice's underwear and bra to the entire Western Europe class.

"You git! How will I go to school when Francis probably already sent these pictures to our entire class?" Alice wailed.

"And class starts in a few days!" Allistor said, cheerfully.

"Francis probably enjoyed the pictures. I'm sure your friends who cast spells with you and also talks to crazy mythical creatures like your flying ginger bunnies your something won't mind." Bridget said, just to annoy the hell out of Alice.

"It's flying mint bunny! And there's only one of him!" Alice said, grumpily.

"Did you hear, they were considering building dorms in the school so we don't have to travel to the center of the Earth everyday." Dylan, the second youngest brother said.

"That's nice, we always get lost on our way there because Alice always forgets the way and we end up lost somewhere else." Allistor just loved poking fun at his favorite younger sister when he got the the chance to.

"You bloody gits, all teaming up on me! Why don't you try getting there next time!" Alice retorted.

"I could totally get there without getting lost!" Allistor shot back. And thus, ends what could have been a very productive morning, a nice breakfast, an issue of leaked underwear photos, starting school and an argument on the British siblings getting lost on their way to school.

"Jesus, it's not like I posted naked photos of you." Scotland muttered quietly enough so that Alice certainly did not hear but loudly enough so that Bridget heard. Bridget tried her best to suppress a laugh.

* * *

In the William-Jones house

Now these pair of siblings aren't quiet, monotonous, introverts. They don't argue all day although their personalities are so very different. Amelia William-Jones was miss popularity at their school who was friends with almost everyone while Madeline William-Jones preferred staying confined with her few friends, but still had quite a few friends and was willing to make more.

Madeline was currently making pancakes in the kitchen for the two of them for breakfast while Amelia was too lazy to do much except scroll through photos of in her long list of social media while lying stomach down on their beige colored couch. Suddenly, Amelia burst out in laughter, almost making Madeline drop her current pancake, earning Amelia a scowl from her twin.

"Haha, sorry Maddie, but man, Ally (that's what I imagine Amelia's nick name for Allistor is) posted a picture or Alice's underwear." Amelia said, half sheepishly, half still trying to suppress a surge of laughter that she felt coming. "Man, Francis is gonna love this!"

"Oh wait, Francis probably already saw this." The louder, more outgoing twin was still doing all the talking. "Man I don't know how Alice is gonna live this when school starts! I am gonna have lots of fun out of this. This is like so awesome!"

Madeline sighed at her hyperactive twin and set the pancakes on their dining room table. She called towards the living room in an audible voice but not too loud either;

"Mia, breakfast's ready."

"Alright dude, I'm coming!" Amelia said in her normal, over confident voice. As she sat down, she immediately claimed half the bottle of maple syrup and a whole stack of pancakes. Madeline sighed as she took two, drizzling it with the sweet syrup.

"Hey, we're gonna be living in the dorms when schools starts right? Cuz it would be totally awesome to share rooms with you all through high school." Of course, Madeline could only understand so much of Amelia's words when she was stuffing her mouth full of pancakes and eating and chewing with the most enthusiasm ever.

"Yeah sure, but I think the dorms are gonna be assigned to us by the school. We don't get to choose who we room with" Madeline said, in her usual, quiet voice.

"Hey Maddie, what classes are you gonna take other than the classes we have to take together. Any extra classes? Majors? Y'know, or even clubs?" Amelia said, finally taking some time to swallow before starting on her last pancake in her pile of ten. "I'm thinking of joining basketball or baseball or something awesome like that. No soccer though, soccer's boring."

Secretly, Madeline didn't mind playing soccer too much but nodded along for the sake of it. She wasn't exactly in the mood for arguing with her twin on this day. "You know that I usually join hockey. I'm not exactly sure this year though, I might try joining something new." Amelia just flashed her a happy smile before leaving to the living room to continue scrolling through her phone, leaving Madeline, who was a slow eater compared to her twin (then again, everyone's a slow eater compared to Amelia) to finish off her breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now back with the next chapter! Was it a long wait? Anyways, feel free to review, they make me happy! By the way, Greece, New Zealand, Portugal and North Italy is fem in this story… just cuz.**

 **In case y'all can't tell, in my story, economy class is a reference to how they do economically wise, maths is how they do in the IMO, physical education is a reference to their military power and languages is in regards to their literacy rate.**

* * *

The World Academy was breathtaking. Not only was the school beautifully built on an island called the Center of the Earth and it overlooked beautiful beaches, homed large forests and had simply amazing air, it was also where the nations of the world witnessed many hardships like World War Two and the attack of the Pictonians (Sorry, just had to make a Paint-It-White reference).

* * *

 **On the first day of school, in the hallways**

That morning, on the door to all the classrooms, the dorm room arrangements came out.

Alice Kirkland & Elizabeta Héderváry - Room 101  
Mei Wang & Lien Chung - Room 102  
Emma van Rjin & Yekaterina Braginskaya - Room 103  
Michelle Mancham & Kaelin Kirkland - Room 104  
Natalia Arlovskaya & Louise Bonnefoy - Room 105  
Nora Steilsson-Bondevik & Tina Väinämöinen - Room 106  
Madeline William-Jones & Lili Basch - Room 107  
Amelia William-Jones & Felicia Vargas - Room 108  
Bridget Kirkland & João Fernández-Carriedo - Room 109  
Helena Karpusi & Audrey Kirkland - Room 110

Vladimir Popescu & Ivan Braginsky - Room 201  
Milen Borisov & Allistor Kirkland - Room 202  
Lars van Rjin & Lovino Vargas - 203  
Roderich Edelstein & Lammert van Rjin - 204  
Antonio Fernández-Carriedo & Gilbert Beilschmidt - 205  
Francis Bonnefoy & Ludwig Beilschmidt - 206  
Berwald Oxenstierna & Dylan Kirkland - 207  
Mathias Køhler & Eduard von Bock - 208  
Emil Steilsson-Bondevik & Toris Laurinaitis - Room 209  
Ralph Kirkland & Sadik Adnan - Room 210  
Peter Kirkland & Raivis Galante - Room 211

* * *

 **After school in Mathias's Dorm**

Almost the entire West European class knew that Mathias Køhler considered Nora Steilsson-Bondevik his best friend. However, said person did not know and considered Alice Kirkland and Vladimir Popescu to be her best friends. 'The Magic Trio' as they called themselves, were inseparable. Anyone who had eyes and were not as oblivious as Mathias could also tell that Mathias was absolutely in love with Nora. Not that everyone needed to know that.

However, for an over excited Tina, there wasn't much choice. Mathias had summoned her to his dorm the minute that he got settled, Eduard, his roommate having probably gone to talk to his friends Toris and Raivis. The minute that Tina had set foot in the dorm, Mathias started talking, not leaving any space for her to talk. Closing the door behind her, Mathias started his long ramble.

"Alright so I need to talk to you about something about Norry(again, what I imagine would be a nickname Denmark would give Norway) and I decided to talk to you because like I don't want to talk to Berwald about these things. Then again, who would want to besides you. You can tell Berwald if you want to though not that I really mind, and" Mathias had only started to begin his long ramble.

"Bu-" Tina was trying to find a small gap between Mathias's words. Obviously, that plan did not work.

"Emil would totally not care since he probably knows being the clever kid he is and being totally observant like Norry. But like he might freak out cuz y'know, he may usually act expressionless but who knows, he might just totally blow up in situations like these, but I don't think that's likely cuz as I said, he's probably observant enough to know."

"Mathias, take a breath." Tina laughed as she saw Mathias's face going all red from not taking any breaths. "And get to the point."

"Alright, so the point is I may or may not totally might be in love with Nor." Mathias said 'straight to the point'.

"Right, because that may or may not totally might make sense." Tina copied at Mathias's well constructed sentence. "Do you honestly think I don't know?" At the second sentence, Mathias's face went totally red from embarrassment.

"H-how do you know?" Mathias said, red faced, while smiling sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh please, how you stared at her all throughout economy this morning?" Tina said, with a teasing tone clear in her voice.

"H-hey! I was just… just poking fun at how much she sucked at economy!" Mathias objected, face now so red that even Antonio's tomatoes would droop in shame.

"Oh come on! She's like the only one that doesn't fail at economy in the entire West European class! You should see your economy grades. Especially last year." Tina said, continuing to tease poor Mathias.

"Ludwig doesn't do too badly in economy either…" Mathias pouted.

"Point is, you, Mathias, cannot laugh at Nor about anything school related. She beats you at maths, kicks everyone's ass at languages," Tina started listing off.

"She doesn't kick your ass at languages." Mathias argued, pout on his face.

"Point is, she gets better grades than you at every subject." Tina objected against Mathias's pointless argument.

"I kick ass at physical education!" Mathias replied happily. At this, Tina rolled her eyes.

"Bye Mathias, I gotta go back, Nor would get suspicious. I told her I only needed to go check on Berwald." Tina said, not waiting for a goodbye as she rushed out the door.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Magic Club meeting**

"Hey guys!" Vladimir exclaimed, cheerful.

"Hey." Nora. Monotonous as ever.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BLOODY FROG!" And Alice, voice coming from outside the door as Francis tries to grab her 'derriere' as he like to call it.

Yep, this is going to definitely be the most functional group in the entire academy. As all of that happened, Vladimir cast a spell and turned 'Francy Pants' into a frog. It was better than Alice doing it and failing. The last time this particular member tried a spell, they had to spend 5 hours researching how to turn themselves back to their normal size.

"Bloody good job you did there, Vladimir."

"Ribbit" came the reply from the slippery amphibian on the ground.

"It'll wear off in two hours." Nora said, shutting the door, keeping the frog from coming in and seeing all of their secret spells that they didn't plan on sharing anytime soon.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Elizabeta's dorm**

"Roderich, Toni told Gil. It's gonna be harder to keep it a secret now." Elizabeta, stated, appearing too tired to do anything, so she just lay on her bed while Roderich sat at the desk.

"Why would that make it harder?" Roderich asked, not too happy with the way things are going either.

"Because, Gil told me that he liked me okay? Everyone thinks we're together, but I wanna be with Gil, he's been my best friend since kids and I want us to be more." Eliza stated, unhappy and just overall frustrated with the way things are going.

"Alright. Just give me a few more days to sort things out with Toni. Then we'll come out. I'm honestly just scared of how people are going to take this." Roderich reasoned with his pretend girlfriend.

"Honestly, no one in your class will care. What do they call themselves again? The Nordics? The Nordics don't care. Gil and Francis obviously don't. I know Lars and his siblings don't give a shit. Vash doesn't get caught in these things. Luddy has better things to do. Feli's too innocent. No one really gives a damn about Lovino's insults and that leaves the Kirklands who I'm sure, don't give a damn either!" Elizabeta shouted, frustration just oozing out of her voice. 'Damn she must be on that time of the month' Roderich thought.

"Your class has it easy. You guys don't have a 'Ivan the giant'". Elizabeta groaned, earning a mix between a sigh, a chuckle and a cough that came from a Roderich who looked like he was on the verge of breaking down.

* * *

After the conversation between Elizabeta and Roderich, Antonio asked Roderich to meet him at the top of the mountain behind the school (y'know, the one that America and China climbed together) that overlooked the ocean.

"You have no idea how much I want to come out." Antonio said, sitting on the top of the cliff and looking out towards the now setting sun. In a few hours, they would be having dinner. The first school dinner of the year. No doubt that Amelia would announce some new theme for a beginning of the year party.

"Have you talked to your sister yet?" Roderich knew about Antonio's little sister. They often fought but in the end, they still are siblings.

"Yeah, she says she supports me but wants me to reconsider it. Little brat she is." Antonio chuckled fondly and Roderich lightly grinned as he remembered the younger sibling.

"Then lets do it at dinner. After Amelia announces some crazy idea for a start of the year school party, we'll come out. I'll ask you to the party." Roderich said, eager to finally be able to come out.

* * *

That night at the cafeteria was the classic first dinner of the year. People sat with their normal groups, discussing the first day but on that day, they also took the time to meet with other students at the academy, notably the new ones or classmates that they haven't really bothered to talk to before.

While most people were finishing up, the faster eating Amelia stood up and used her loud booming voice and instantly got the attention of everyone.

"So sup guys, being the hero I am, I've decided to throw this year's beginning of the year party and it is going to be hosted right at our schools beautiful beaches! We're totally going to have tons of fun on the barbecue! And I am totally gonna host this awesome event as I am your HEROINE!" Amelia boasted, confident that the party was going to be perfectly awesome.

It was there and then, when Antonio Fernández-Carriedo walked up, gaining the attention of many people, including his admirers and his close friends. He walked up to Roderich and the entire school quieted down, sensing that something big was coming, and when the cafeteria silenced down to no sound.

"I love you Roderich." And with that, Antonio; the soccer star of the school connected his lips with Roderich; the school's favorite musician.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and back with yet another chapter!**

 **Feel free to R &R. What am I forgetting? Oh right, disclaimers, forgot about those. LOVI! COME DO THE DISCLAIMER!**  
 **Romano: Dammit you writing bastard! If you owned Hetalia, life-a would be-a fucking horrible you bastard.**

* * *

 **In the hallways**

Roderich was most certainly nervous as he walked from his dorm towards his classroom. Yesterday, after dinner, Antonio and him had received mixed reviews. After their kiss that would probably make the yearbook's 'biggest events' list, the entire cafeteria went completely silent, only after a while did a small amount of the students clap while other students talked and whispered among themselves.

As Roderich continued walking, Antonio caught up to him, holding his hand, entwining their fingers. When they reached their classroom, Antonio asked;

"Are you ready?" And gave Roderich a smile. Roderich gave a quick and small nod, as they placed their hands on the door together and pushed. As they walked in the door, the entire class of Western Europe started clapping. It was only when their teacher walked in, that they got quiet.

* * *

 **At the next Magic Club meeting**

"Life bloody sucks." Said Alice Kirkland, the person who's dirty mouth was only to be matched by her own brother and Lovino Vargas, who used the word bastard more that Gilbert used the word Awesome. And that, is an accomplishment.

"No waaaayyyy, you too?" Vladimir asked, dragging out all of his words, while rolling his eyes. A sign of true sincerity. *coughsarcasmcough*

"You aren't one to talk you git." Mumble Alice Kirkland, "don't think that no one has caught you staring at Elizabeta for half a bloody class." And at this, the eccentric, loud member of the trio went red. And at this, Alice started laughing and if anybody asks, Nora certainly did not smile.

"Is it really that obvious?" Vladimir asked, still red but not as red, dragging out the 'that' in his sentence.

"More obvious than Alice liking Francis." Nora replied, bored while replying few text messages from Tina and Emil.

"I DO NOT" Alice shouted, and in anger, she turned more purple than the grape juice that you make when life gives you lemons.

"Oh, well my dear Nor, are we forgetting all about how you like Mathias?" Vladimir cooed, his question taking Nora by complete surprise, causing her to gag in a futile attempt to find an answer which she deemed good enough.

"Well, I guess that's a yes." Alice said,

* * *

It was a 'chill' day, as Amelia would put it, after all the classes were finished. It was a Friday, hence there were no after school activities and all the students at the world academy were just hanging out. Today, the Nordics hung out in their own table in the cafeteria, with Tina and Mathias doing most of the talking. The rest of them might as well have not been there.

Meanwhile, Amelia was hanging out with her twin, Alice and Francis. Francis was constantly laughing and flirting, stating how lovely it was to be sitting at a table with three 'belle' girls, all to his disposal, followed by Alice throwing a few curse words, Madeline shyly fading into the background as Amelia went to completely flip off Alice for the 'fun of it'.

At another table sat Ivan, Milen and Vladimir, the three of them talking more about their plans for Amelia's crazy party that she was so determined to make the best party that anyone will ever be able to throw. Ivan discussing how he should make more friends so that more can 'become one with' him.

Elizabeta and Kiku met at the isolated library where they talked about… plans. They were going to set up cameras all around the beaches so that when there was a game or when there were people 'having a little fun' as Francis would put it, they would have it all on film. They would later decide if they were to use it as blackmail.

At the same time, Ludwig was wondering where Kiku went. One of the only two sane people of their group seemed to have abandoned the other. Lovino was arguing with Gilbert, so loudly that it attracted the attention of the entire cafeteria. Lovino calling Gilbert a 'sausage bastard' or 'potato bastard' while Gilbert laughed at the top of his lungs while shouting;

"KESESESE! I know mein awesome wurst is just too awesome if you know what I mean." This made his friend Francis extremely proud of him.

* * *

Later on, Amelia announced that the start of the year party's theme was going to be completely casual, just like she wanted it. She got Francis, Gilbert and Mathias to help her with setting up the venue. They had the beach perfectly set up, with kayaks and speedboats lined on a small harbor for smaller boats, away from the main one at the other side of the island.

In the sand, there were tables and chairs, right next to the water. There were changing rooms and whatnot, especially since a game of seven minutes in heaven was almost surely to take place.

Another piece of sand was cleared out with a stage, undoubtedly for performers and students who want to dance during the party. As Amelia would put it, 'what's a party without some good old dancing?'.

Last, they used a boat to drive to a neighboring, smaller island, one of the two colony islands that the school lay across. On this island, the crew put remote controlled fireworks that could still be controlled from the main island.

All throughout the time that Amelia's three friends were helping with the big set up of the venue, Amelia had her twin and Alice make sure that the events and schedule of the night was absolutely perfect, from when the music would start, when they should be gathered into relative silence so they could play seven minutes in heaven, and to when the fireworks would start. When questioned on why she didn't want to make a list of invites, she stated;

"Are y'all kidding? Everybody's invited!" Yup, Amelia really did want to make this party the best one ever.

* * *

 **At the party**

It all started of pretty chill, with people taking shots of their favorite alcohol which was technically not allowed. Amelia, however had her charms and was able to go past it. Everywhere, people were talking to their friends win hushed and low voices.

Alice certainly was not the most happy person in the world to be bugged by Francis during what she had hoped would be slightly more 'proper'. Then again, the party was thrown by Amelia, and she wasn't exactly the biggest fan of 'boring' parties. Francis, on the other hand didn't seem to mind at all.

Here she was, constantly being bugged by Francis, who would often get a little touchy. Luckily for her, Allistor was right around most of the time since he wasn't too much of friends with anybody. Alice had often laughed at him for that, but now she was definitely thankful. As annoying as he is, he still had his uses.

"Ay! Get your hands off sister, Francey Pants!"

However, the perks of having a brother quickly faded as Allistor proceeded to talk to Ralph, their younger cousin. Francis then continued to bother Alice, with Alice walking away as soon as he got within a three yard[1] range. Now, anybody who knew Alice also knew that her temper only lasted for so long. And indeed, it didn't take long until Alice's temper absolutely exploded.

"GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF ME!" As she turned around from her walk away from Francis, she punched him right in the gut. Now even I, the narrator cannot tell you what was going on in Francis's mind, but as he was punched and much to Alice's satisfaction, he grunted. However Francis leaned right over and bravely planted a kiss on Alice's lips.

Now, naturally, she wasn't too happy with the way things are, but in the sudden adrenaline rush of being kissed, she couldn't exactly react. Francis somehow took this as a message to continue, pushing her into one of the changing rooms that was set up under Amelia's command, and then security-camera-ed by Elizabeta and Kiku.

So, most likely, hiding somewhere in a corner, Kiku was getting a nosebleed while Elizabeta was going full fangirl.

* * *

Somewhere else on the island, The Nordics, who most of the time enjoyed avoiding the large crowds were chatting, really about nothing. Nora being concerned by Emil's record bad Economy grades. Meanwhile, Berwald and Tino were talking about their school's next hockey match against rival schools (just imagine your other favorite anime characters also being in a school) and their school's sports day.

At that time, Gilbert found Elizabeta sitting, looking at the ocean and started talking to her.

"Hey Liz."

"Hey Gil, what do you want?"

"You really plan on treating me like your best friend? Everyone already knows about Roddy. I want us to be more Liz!" Gilbert pleaded, and Elizabeta saw the desperation in his eyes.

"Alright Gil, but I can't guarantee for us to work. So, if we ever find ourselves people we love more, we treat each other as if none of it ever happens, so we would still be best friends. Deal?"

"You think you can find anyone better than the awesome me? But still, deal."

* * *

While Alice and Francis were having a session, Vladimir and Milen were being completely mind-fucked by Ivan.

"What the fuck?" Vladimir asked, genuinely confused.


	4. Chapter 4

**I CANNOT EXPRESS HOW SORRY I AM THAT I STILL HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY BUT WITH SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO WRITE CHAPTER 4 BUT NOW THERE'S A 4 DAY WEEKEND OVER HERE BECAUSE OF THE MILITARY PARADE THING HERE IN CHINA AND I'M GONNA TRY MAKE UP FOR IT AND UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER SOONER BUT I'M NOT SURE BECAUSE I HAVE A SHITLOAD OF HOMEWORK AND I HAVE TO WRITE AN ESSAY ON CONFUCIANISM AND I HAVE TO STORYBOARD A FILM AND I HAVE TO PREPARE FOR A DISCUSSION PANEL ON FOSSIL FUELS AND ITS IMPACT ON ECONOMY, POLITICS, ETHICS, CULTURE, ENVIRONMENT AND SOCIETY AND YOU PROBABLY AREN'T READY THIS ANYWAYS SO I'LL STOP. And now for chapter 4! Reviews make me happy! I don't fucking own Hetalia. Hope you guys have noticed this by now. But I know that I left with a cliffhanger last chapter so lets get on with it. Also, someone said that it was kinda hard to tell who was who so I'll put brackets with the country name behind probably confusing names.**

* * *

"Did I hear you right? You what?" Milen (Bulgaria) asked.

"Da, Amelia and I are dating." Ivan said, with a smile on his face.

"What the fuck?" Vladimir (Romania) asked again, genuinely confused.

"And how the fuck am I supposed to answer that?" Ivan asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice (Fem England) finally managed to pushed Francis off of her.

"What the bloody hell was that? Get off of me you git!"

"But you did not push me off before! And kissing me back says otherwise about your feelings towards me." Francis said, eyes fluttering in a flirty way.

"Well now I am bloody pushing you off me. Now go away!" Alice shouted, stomping off somewhere else. As she marched full-marching speed without having to run, she saw Amelia (Fem America) dragging Gilbert somewhere away. Being left with no choice, she went to the other members of her trio of our favorite magicians.

Now, as you may be wondering at this stage, why exactly was Amelia dragging Gilbert off to a corner to talk to him? Why for the same reason that Milen and Vladimir were mind-fucked.

"B-but you hate him!" Gilbert shouted face dusted with a light pink from blood rushing to the tiny arteries on his face.

"Well I don't hate him anymore okay? Jeez, take a chill pill." Amelia said, sitting on a park bench at the beach that was set up. And, with this, well Gilbert half ran a hand through his hair and half pulled on his hair. Really, had he used any more force, it would probably look like he was trying to rip half of his scalp off. But he wasn't.

Amelia was truly tired at Gil for trying to convince her to not like Ivan during the past half an hour. He was nice that Gil thought that she could get hurt by him, since Gilbert thought that Ivan was some kind of psycho killer or something, but he could also be the sweetest person ever.

"For how long have you been keeping this from the awesome me?" Gilbert asked, although saying awesome, his voice leaked with dripping disappointment, lacking his normal excitement and his face kinda drooped, sorta wrinkly like somehow, he miraculously aged 60 years and is now some kind of an old grandfather looking down at his granddaughter.

"Psh, I dunno, like since last year?" Amelia said carelessly picking at her red and blue nails that she painted carefully. Gilbert was anything but careless about it. His eyeballs could have fallen out and had his eyebrows not been attached to the skin above his eyes, they would have made many, many orbits by now. Amelia ignored this and just yawned. "Anyways, I'm bored man, Gil, let's go play truth or dare or seven minutes in heaven or something."

"Okay, lets go. Just promise that you won't hide anything from the awesome me next time okay? That would not be awesome." Gilbert said, slightly hurt as he started to walk back to the big group of people in front of the school, with Amelia following.

"Relax, you're like the first person I told, man." Amelia said, laughing at Gilbert's pout when she said this.

"Hey, since you kinda told me about y'know, you're not so awesome love life, why don't I tell you about my so much more awesome love life?" Gilbert said, proudly placing a hand on his chest dramatically, whipping his head. Amelia rolled her eyes and Gilbert took this as a cue to continue his 'awesome' story.

"Soo, guess who I asked out today?" Gilbert said in an awkwardly egotistic voice in the even more awkward silence between them. Amelia just looked down as she walked, digging her toes into the sand.

"You probably wanna tell me yourself man, but I have my guesses." Amelia said, in a voice that was kind of defeated. Of course, Gilbert here was a bit to ignorant to hear it in her voice.

"I know, you write it on a not as awesome piece of paper and then I'll tell you!" Gilbert said excitedly, which only added to the uncomfortable layer of only air between them. Amelia proceeded to look for a pen and paper. Which she did not find.

"Hey Gilbert, stop for a second and turn around. I'll write it in the sand, step away, and then you can tell me." Amelia said a little warmer but still had a 'make this bullshit quick' attitude in her voice. And Gilbert, being as desperate as he was to change the topic was more than eager to do so and turned around.

Amelia wrote down a name in the sand and stepped in front of Gilbert. Gilbert smiled.

"So, the awesome me recently just asked Liz out!" Gilbert smiled proudly. Then he turned around and saw the name that was written on the sand. "How did you know?"

"You guys have been friends for how long? And Roderich recently came out. Deduction bitch." Amelia said, half jokingly, which caused a joint chorus of chuckling between them, reducing the awkward air significantly as Amelia used her feet to wipe the name from the sand and walk towards the main party.

* * *

Some time after Gilbert and Amelia's more than slightly awkward chatting, Amelia became drunk enough to start the game of truth or dare.

"SOOOOooooooo truth or dare you son of a bitches!" Amelia boomed loudly from the stage set up with a microphone, immediately, all of the teenagers who were not completely wasted or on another island altogether came and sat in a circle on the sand, kind of like they would in kindergarten or pre-school (or whatever you call it).

So, putting all of the participants' names on a phone application with quite a few spelling mistakes here and there since they were fucking drunk off their asses. Pressing the big red button on her phone, she saw it land on the name Mathias (Denmark).

"Truth or dare bro?" Amelia asked, loudly from the bottles of beer that she'd been binge drinking. Everyone knew that Mathias was going to choose dare.

"Dare!" Pressing the red button with the word 'dare' printed on it, Amelia read like she was bored. Inside, she was laughing her ass off at how outrageous the dare was.

"Take an empty cup and let the person sitting on both sides of you spit into it. You have to drink it." Amelia read, earning a mix of mutters and a chorus of 'eww's

An empty cup was passed around to Mathias. A not very happy Berwald (Sweden) and a completely red Nora (Fem Norway) Were sitting next to him. The two people sitting next to him however, had no choice but to spit into the cup, both of them scrunching their faces at the mixed, sloppy liquid in the cup. Mathias also went a mix of red and green when he saw the liquid. Green from the disgust and red because of what every one of us dear readers should know.

Mathias then put the cup to his lips and downed the whole thing as if he was drinking beer all at once. He then proceeded to drink an entire bottle of beer to wash it out. As Mathias was intoxicating himself, Amelia began the next round and pressed on the button that would determine the next person doomed to the choice.

It ended up being Francis. Francis ended up choosing truth. To be 100% honest, Francis himself couldn't even remember the full truth. Lets just say that in the end, everyone attending the game could agree that they did not need an accurate account of his sex life.

Felicia (Fem Italy) was the next of the long list of people to fall victim to the doomed application on Amelia's small box that was also known as her phone. Felicia, chose truth after Lovino's constant convincing.

"So, Feli, if you had to be stuck on an island for the rest of your life with someone, who would it be?" Amelia asked, drinking what seemed like her hundredth beer of the day.

"Veh- it would be big brother Lovi because I like him the best." Felicia said innocently. By now, Lovino's face was boiling and every other nation was laughing as hard as they should at what Felicia was implying. Lovino swore that day that he would never be playing truth or dare with Felicia again.

Ludwig got chosen by the deadly wheel that spun. Being Gilbert's brother, he had to be 'awesome' enough to choose dare. That's exactly what Ludwig chose.

"So, Luddy," Amelia began. Ludwig broad at Amelia's use of nicknames as she continued, "you have to drink another beer, spin around 10 times in the middle of the circle and make out with the first person that you happen to land to."

Ludwig drank another beer to add on to his already drunk and unclear head (which would explain why he was even playing this 'childish' game to begin with). When he stood in the middle, he kind of hobbled, kind of spun around and eventually managed to stumble to someone. Without thinking, he proceeded to grab said person's face and he mentally noted to himself that it was a girl. Then he carried out his dare without any disappointment. It was like actual making out with tongue and all.

Alice was nowhere near happy that in a game of truth or dare, Bridget (Ireland) was making out with some random guy. Not that Ludwig was that random, they knew him and were on okay terms with him but in Alice's opinion, that didn't make it okay to just make out with him.

Alice had expected Bridget to sensibly reject Ludwig and quit the game but no, she even kissed back and eased into the rest of the game.

* * *

Alice was furious. She did not enjoy having to drag Bridget by one arm, storming to a private place, so that she didn't make a joke out of the entire Kirkland family.

"What do you want?"


End file.
